Won't go home without you
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: The Daily Prophet published a bad story that could break Oliver and Percy up. Percy goes out for revenge but he can't go home without Oliver. PwOW


**I won't go home without you**

Maroon5 - Won't go home without you

_"It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you"_

Percy Weasley was pissed off. His long time partner couldn't blame him either. The daily prophet had taken a photo of Oliver Wood "making out" with some mystery blonde. There was a front page Spread with a large picture of Oliver and the mystery blonde, a small section of text beneath and then on the next two pages. The story basically told how Oliver had met the woman after a practice at Puddlemere Stadium and after several minutes of small talk had gone straight into full out snogging. They'd asked the team's PR manager who had said he'd seen the woman around a few times but knew that she was not Oliver's partner. Another team member, Katie Jones, who was reserve keeper and was known for hating Oliver had stirred things further by stating that she'd seen Oliver hanging around the blonde almost every day for the last two months or so. The article had then generally slated Oliver and given it's sympathy to his partner, whoever she may be.

Oliver had found a note on the front door of their apartment when he got home after a later night practice. He quirked his brows, Percy had left him something on the dinner table? He shook his head and opened the door, pulling the yellow post-it note off and scrunching it into a ball. He kicked off his shoes, hung up his jacket and took his things through to the laundry room to wash. Percy obviously wasn't in and he shook off the slight tugging in his chest as he moved towards the dinner table. An envelope on top of a newspaper, the Daily Prophet in fact. Oliver picked up the white envelope, eyes drawn to the picture beneath it. He cursed to himself quietly as it showed him animatedly talking to the blonde woman for a few moments before he smiled and she threw herself onto him, arms around his neck. His arms moved to her waist and the picture looped back to the beginning. He quickly tore at the envelope, pulling the letter out. It was a short note but he got the point. Percy was furious. Oliver scanned the note. Percy had gone to a muggle gay club called Fuel, a popular haunt for quidditch players trying to keep away from the press and he intended on having his revenge unless Oliver could prove himself.

The keeper groaned loudly then running to change, punched the wall "Shit!" .

When Oliver finally got into the club, half an hour later, he headed straight towards the bar, knowing that if Percy was planning on getting revenge he'd need a drink before he even started to put any plans in motion. The keeper threw himself against the bar, leaning forwards to look over the people either side of him that were ordering drinks from the various bar tenders. He couldn't see Percy. He swiveled, glancing towards the dance floor. Hopefully he'd not left yet.

There were various couples on the outer edge of the large hoard of dancing masses, some were bi, some lesbians, some gays, but none of them were Percy. A couple nearby stood out to him though and he moved towards them. It was two players from his own team, Luke Pucey, a beater and his boyfriend, Jesse Johnson, the team's new seeker. Jesse had been on the reserve team for at least two years and was five years younger then Luke but the couple had hit it off on a player's night out. Jesse, the short blonde was the first of the pair to notice Oliver passing through a couple to get towards them and launched himself to the older Keeper. A moment of jealousy passed over Luke's face before he noticed it was Oliver and visibly calmed. "Ol! Percy's here! We tried to explain but he wouldn't have any of it" The short blonde gave Oliver a tight hug and his taller, brunette boyfriend pulled both into a hug. "Sorry, Oliver" Luke was quieter then his partner and often said very little. Once they detangled from Oliver the tall beater gave him a shove towards the middle of the dance floor "He was the center of attention about ten minutes ago.. Probably still is". Oliver gave a thankful nod and moved off but it didn't hide the obvious pain in his gaze. Jesse looked up at Luke with large brown eyes that were filling with their own tears and the brunette leaned down to kiss his forehead, pulling the younger man tightly against him.

Luke had been right when he'd said Percy was center of attention. When Oliver reached the center of the floor he'd seen glimpses of red hair over various shoulders and knew instantly that it was Percy. He pushed himself to the front of the crowd and saw Percy dancing with another man. He was tall with jet black hair and a quidditch styled body. Oliver felt something drop in his chest as he noticed that large, wart covered hands were holding Percy's hips and when the man raised his head Oliver didn't know whether to puke or punch him. His Percy was dancing with Marcus Flint. Flint noticed him and smirked, pulling Percy even closer so that his groin touched Percy's arse and the red head flinched slightly, stiff backed. Percy's arms were still above his head and Oliver noticed that he was wearing Oliver's favourite shirt. It was green and it was Oliver's but Percy often wore it unbuttoned over his own t-shirts. He'd tucked it into his black jeans so that it puffed out around his torso and Oliver saw the glitter reflecting in Percy's

Hair. Oliver was jostled to a side by someone dancing and Flint laughed. The Slytherin lowered his head to lick Percy's ear and Oliver's stomach tightened. Percy looked up because Flint had obviously told him Oliver was watching and he shot the Scottish keeper a sharp glare.

It was at that moment that Oliver felt his heart break. Flint's hands moved slightly and he pushed one further around to wrap around Percy's waist in a possessive gesture and the other tilted his head to a side, exposing Percy's long pale neck. Oliver knew that if you kissed Percy's neck two inches to the left of his Adam's apple he'd be reduced to soft whimpers within seconds. He wondered if Flint knew that.

Percy's glare quickly softened because he saw Oliver's face fall. But Percy could see Oliver's heart break in his eyes and it was that which truly wrenched at his heart because Oliver would never look like that if he didn't really love Percy. And here was Percy getting back at Oliver by stooping low and repeating what he thought Oliver had done to him. He quickly writhed out of Flint's grasp, gaining several groans from their little audience and ran after Oliver. He reached Oliver's teammates, Jesse simply glaring at him as Luke pointed in the direction the keeper had gone. Percy gave a thankful nod as he spied Oliver at the exit. He followed quickly but the sound of apparition reached his ears and he could only hope as he apparated to their shared apartment that Oliver had gone there. Oliver was on the floor, slumped over the glass coffee table and Percy instantly launched himself to the brunette keeper. Cursing himself.

"Ol.. Merlin, I .. " Percy didn't know what to say because Oliver was staring up at him with those large tearful eyes that made Percy wish he'd just waited and rationally asked Oliver about the article. Percy reached out to tenderly stroke the side of Oliver's face but the muscular man withdrew from him slightly, eyes unsure and scared. "Oliver.. The woman?" Percy didn't really know what to say to make things better. The keeper looked down, scowling at his shoes. "She was some random fan, Perce. I pushed her away but they cut the picture before you saw that. Jones hates my guts because I'm the one thing standing between her and becoming the team's keeper" Oliver looked at Percy pleadingly and the red head felt himself melt. "Cripes, Ol. I'm such an idiot" Percy tried to laugh at himself but it came out as a choked sob and Oliver's arms were around his shoulders in moments. "Percy?" After a few minutes of silence, Oliver spoke, fear pitting in his stomach. "Did you?.." He choked on his own words for a moment "Did you kiss anyone?". Oliver couldn't look at Percy. He'd been trying his best to keep hing

Himself in check but he knew that if he looked at Percy he'd cry. The red head clutched at Oliver, fingers clinging to Oliver's shoulders. "No.. I wanted to at first.. But there wasn't a guy there that was you. Flint kissed my ears and neck a , few times but I wouldn't let him near my lips" Oliver sighed in relief, dropping his head to Percy's shoulder. He stood up, pulling Percy with him and moved them towards the bathroom.

He pushed Percy in first and followed, reaching to turn the shower on. Percy looked confused and it crossed the red head's mind that just maybe Oliver was going to make him shower as a punishment. Maybe make him feel dirty.. Not that he didn't already. His thoughts were broken as one hand roughly pulled at his belt whilst the other yanked his shirt up, forcing Percy to put his arms up. When Oliver had pulled the shirt over Percy's head the red head saw that Oliver himself was already naked. He glanced at Oliver's face but he could see nothing on his face other then determination as he struggled with Percy's jeans. Percy helped Oliver by stepping out of the clothing pooled around his ankles and pulled off his socks. He wondered how or when he'd lost his shoes. Oliver stepped into the shower and held out a hand to Percy who gladly took it. Oliver reached for a flannel and began to slowly wash Percy from head to toe before the red head pulled it away and began to do likewise to Oliver.

Neither spoke for some time, till Percy finished washing Oliver's feet, having worked with way down the Keeper's muscular body. Oliver faced him, large brown eyes curious as he watched Percy put the flannel back onto the small rack next to the shower head. Percy turned blue eyes to Oliver and smiled slightly, the spray of the shower hitting their chests. Oliver gave a quiet sigh and reached out to close a hand over the back of Percy's neck before pulling the red head to him. "Perce, next time something like this happens, just stay at home and destroy my wardrobe till I get home" Oliver shot Percy a playful smile before kissing him. The third eldest Weasley groaned softly against Oliver's mouth and he wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck. The keeper pushed the ministry worker against the bathroom wall, the slender man wrapping his legs around Oliver's waist.

"I thought I'd lost you, Perce" Oliver's lips pressed to Percy's jaw.

"Sod. You think I'd really go for that grease monkey?" Percy groaned, bucking his hips against Oliver. The keeper's tongue slid down Percy's neck and teased the spot two inches from his Adam's apple. "You thought I kissed the woman!" Oliver protested. Percy sighed, fingers in Oliver's hair.

"I couldn't of gone home without you, Oliver"

* * *

Author's Notes: Was sort of inspired by the song. Was thinking it was going to be Oliver quite possessive and desperate and all .. dominant and pwoar. But he ended up being quite sensitive bless him.

Unbeta'd and written late at night


End file.
